1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of breath freshening and mouth freshening apparatus which are used to counteract bad breath and to freshen and sweeten the mouth. The invention further relates to non-liquid and non-aerosol freshening agents which are compact and can be easily carried in a coat pocket as well as a carrying element such as a pocketbook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most commonly, mouth and breath fresheners are in liquid form and are housed in a small vial made of plastic or comparable material. A shot of the liquid freshener is usually dispensed by an aerosol pump means or comparable dispensing apparatus. One major problem with such apparatus is that they are bulky and take up a large amount of room in the user's pocket or purse. A second major problem is that liquid from such dispensers may leak, thereby marring the pocket or container such as a purse in which they are carried.
Other type of breath and mouth fresheners consist of various breath mints, candies and gum. While avoiding the problem of the liquid fresheners, mints and candy add unwanted calories and also may enhance cavities in the user's teeth. Chewing gum also has an adverse effect on the user's teeth.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for a compact apparatus to be used to freshen and sweeten a user's breath and mouth while at the same time avoiding the problems associated with liquid fresheners, candies, mints and gum.